Forever
by cutiedogsapphire
Summary: It seemed like it was about time to finally catch up on the ten years he had missed, with his best friend.


**I forgot to mention, this is based off the anime since I have yet to read the manga, so if it seems different to you that is probably why. Sorry if it confused anyone. I hope you enjoy it~!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, sorry. ; ;  
**

* * *

Ever since his run in with his father, Oz suddenly seemed a lot more confident and full of emotion. He started playing pranks on Gil almost all the time and spending time with him when he could. Gil wasn't exactly happy about the whole childish prank parts, but just being able to hang out with his master made him as happy as he could be; besides if it made his master happy it made him happy. Alice wasn't very happy about anything in the past few weeks, especially anything involving Gilbert.

"Why is _my_ manservant paying so much attention to that seaweed-head!" Alice nearly shouted in anger, all she could be was completely annoyed with these turnouts. Oz and Gilbert were out in town having the time of their lives picking up food and hanging out, and she was stuck in the household to be completely bored out of her mind. Oscar chuckled at her rage without even needing to care about what she would do to him.

"He's catching up on his childhood, I believe." He replied, looking out in the courtyard where Oz, Ada, and Gilbert would play all the time when Oz didn't have work to do. The tree that Gilbert was tied up in was even still there after ten years only being a little bit more grown. "He missed ten years of his life, he's probably paying Gil back for making him wait all those years."

"Yeah yeah, I get it, but I still don't like it." Alice grumbled in annoyance, she felt extremely jealous for some reason, though she really didn't know what jealousy was besides the word which Sharon taught her a while ago.

* * *

"This feels so nice." Oz exclaimed and stretched his arms out in the sky. "No stress, no work, and getting to hang out with my best friend, Gil." He smiled widely and looked at his loyal servant. Gil looked back, nodded, and looked away to hide his blush.

"It's been a while since we got to hang out without that stupid rabbit." Gil responded, knowing that Alice was no where nearby and it really was just the two of them.

"Hey! Alice isn't stupid." Oz laughed as he defended her. He grew really attached to her since their time in the Abyss.

"She calls you her manservant and doesn't even treat you right." Gil argued, getting angry at the thought of the girl.

"I call you my servant." Oz countered with a smirk and laughed when Gil blushed with embarrassment. "And I..." Oz trailed off, the mood suddenly becoming cold, "don't treat you right either." He tilted his head down to hide his tearful face away from Gil.

"Oz..." Gil stopped and stared at his master, "You're the best master a servant could have, and don't forget that." He rose his voice with confidence and waited for Oz to respond.

"But-"

"No buts, I couldn't be as happy as I am now without you." His blush increased as Oz smiled and nodded.

"Let's get home, Gil." The smile remained all the way home and even throughout dinner. Gil's blush remained for just as long.

* * *

"Wake up, Sleepyhead." Oz grinned as he opened Gil's bedroom door, holding a cat in his arms. "Or there will be punishment for oversleeping." His grin turned into a smirk when he started to pet the cat to make it purr and show Gil it was there.

Gil suddenly arose from his bed in fear and stared at the scary cat in his master's arms. "P-Please don't." Gil shuddered and stood up, wide awake.

"Gil..." Oz trailed off, dropping the cat and staring directly at Gil.

Gil stared back in confusion until he saw exactly what Oz was staring at. _His scar._

"I-I'm sorry," Gil instantly blushed and turned around, "it was really hot last night, so I decided to..uh-" his blush increased and he lost his track of thought.

Memories of that day flowed into their heads, the day Oz was dragged into the Abyss by his very own father, the day where Oz left Gil for ten long lonely years.

"I'm so sorry." Oz whispered, walking up to Gil's frozen figure. He slowly traced the scar with his first two fingers sending Gil a shudder at the sudden contact.

"I don't forgive you." Gil muttered, hiding his face. Oz's eyes widened and looked up at Gil's hidden face. "Because there's no need to forgive someone if you know it wasn't his fault." He finished, smiling gently at his wonderful master. He never put it against his master for what he did.

"You're the best servant anyone could ask for." Oz replied, hugging Gil tightly as if never wanting to let go.

"And I'm always going to be here for you." Gil responded, hugging back, ignoring his bright red face.

"Forever."


End file.
